


I Never Would Have Guessed

by tubbytubbsters



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbytubbsters/pseuds/tubbytubbsters
Summary: In which Laurel proposes to Michaela, based on a Tumblr prompt.





	

Laurel had been acting very suspicious these past few weeks. She was in a constant bubble of unperturbed concentration. Michaela would have thought she was cheating, but really Laurel wouldn’t cheat on her. They had become so close. They started dating immediately after their second year of law school. Now they were both barely beginning their jobs stabilizing their names in their respective law offices. Although Michaela didn’t believe in soulmates, Laurel was probably the closest she’d get to one. 

She absolutely loved Laurel. 

Again, Laurel’s behavior this past week was odd. She didn’t exactly seem nervous, or anxious, but those were common emotions that Laurel hid well.

___________________  
“You don’t think she’s cheating do you?”

“I don’t think she’d do that to me”

“She’s a notorious cheater, Michaela, old habits die hard and all the ish”

“Is Oliver here? He’d help me get to the bottom of this, you’re no help.”

“I’m just saying it’s a possibility! You’re telling me you haven’t questioned her faithfulness at least once. You two got together at the end of our second year in law school, and you’ve been together ever since. Laurel strays, that’s all I’m saying. She didn’t get a chance to cheat on the puppy because he died before that”

She looked at Connor with resolution in her dark eyes, “She wouldn’t hurt me like that, she loves me. Don’t talk about Wes like that either, he was a good guy”

___________________

She wanted to broach the subject with Laurel, but Laurel quickly recoiled when questioned about her emotional state, so she knew that wouldn’t be the appropriate approach. 

 

So she figured sex would be it. If Laurel didn’t want to have sex with her, then maybe Connor was right.

 

Michaela stayed up waiting for Laurel to come through the door. She’d gone to Victoria’s Secret and gotten a sexy pair of lingerie that she knew Laurel would love to peel off her. It was a lavender, and she knew that lavender worked wonders on her. 

 

She sat on the couch past eleven, when Laurel finally walked in. 

She was surprised, if for a split second, but she quickly neutralized her expression, in an all-too-familiar manner. 

“Hey, what are you doing up?” Laurel asked, then she backpedaled when Michaela narrowed her eyes,  
“I mean, I love seeing you, but don’t you have an seven am meeting tomorrow?”

Michaela smiled, Laurel always seemed to prioritize her well being and for that she was grateful. 

“I do, but you seem off lately and I wanted to do something for you” she said as she pulled Laurel behind her. Laurel gripped her book bag nervously before setting it down on the couch.

Michaela pulled her into the room, and untied her robe, she reveled in how Laurel’s eyes immediately darkened. 

She went to sleep that night, with her thoughts placated, and a new found confidence that Laurel wasn’t “straying.” She’d tell Connor all about it tomorrow too. That would show him.

____________________

 

The next day, Michaela awoke early for her meeting. She saw Laurel sleeping contentedly on their shared bed, her hair was disheveled but she looked so peaceful that it didn’t take away from her beauty. Michaela sighed, she loved this girl too much. She didn’t do anything as cliched as leaning down to peck her forehead, no, she was much more practical than that.

 

Instead, she went to tidy up the living room so that Laurel would have a relatively stress free morning.

As she moved the sofa’s cushion, Laurel’s book bag fell over, it’s contents littering the floor.

Michaela hurriedly put all the belongings inside. But a small, silver box immediately caught her attention. Michaela inspected it, “Tiffany’s & Co.” read the table. 

Curiosity got the best of her and she quickly opened the box. inside was a beautiful engagement ring. She managed to refrain from squealing. She couldn’t believe that Laurel was ready to take the next step with her. They dated for over two years, and yes any reasonable person would say that was enough to truly know a person, but with Laurel, every day seemed new, and different. Michaela thought that’s why she’d fallen in love with her, she provided stability but it was never stagnant. 

She smiled to herself, so this was why Laurel was acting so weird. Of course, the idiot was nervous Michaela wouldn’t be ready for that next step. But c’mon, she was engaged her freshman year! Albeit, to a very wrong match for her… but she figured that was a testament to how willing she’d be to share her life with Laurel who was so right for her. 

Sure, she wasn’t her Barrack, but she surely met all— well, most of the prerequisites her pre-teen self had listed in her list of her ideal husband, with the obvious fact that she wouldn’t be a husband, she’d be her wife. 

Michaela thought that’d probably serve both of their careers. Especially Laurel’s who always seemed to prioritize representing the downtrodden, less fortunate, ostracized individuals. Laurel was a cutthroat defense attorney, everyone knew that, but they also knew she had a heart of gold. She figured her marriage to Michaela, a low class, bisexual, black woman was ironically strategic, though unintentional. It really served to prove just who Laurel was as a person. 

For Michaela, it would give her the benefit of being underestimated in a courtroom, she would also have a much larger pool of economic resources. She was basically marrying into the Castillo dynasty. She thought of that briefly, sure she was benefitting a great deal from this potential marriage, but truthfully none of that mattered anymore, because she had Laurel, who would fight tooth and nail for her, and was her best friend too. 

She was so unbelievably happy. She quickly put everything away and got ready for her meeting that was in about thirty minutes, damn.  
On her way to work, her thoughts drifted back to Laurel. She knew Laurel would propose at any given moment, and that excited her. 

But she wanted to ease Laurel’s nervousness, of course she’d say yes!!! She was so in love with her. She would attempt to break her cool facade.

__________________

They went grocery shopping on Thursday night. Michaela noticed Laurel lost in thought, she reached over and grabbed her hand, the one that wasn’t on the steering wheel.

“Are you okay?”

Laurel smiled at her, “Of course, whenever I’m with you I am”

Michaela blushed, dammit, Laurel and her way with words, “You know I love you, right?” 

Laurel’s lip quirked up, “same”

They arrived and as they were looking at the avocados, a man casually walked up to Michaela.

He was wearing a suit, he was reminiscent of a Latino version of Frank. “Hey, I noticed you’ve got organic berries. Do you think paying extra for organic berries is worth it?” 

Michaela smiled politely, “Definitely”

The guy blushed, ‘Listen, I just used that as an excuse to talk to you, and maybe get your number?”

She laughed, “I’m already in a happy relationship” she nodded towards Laurel.

Laurel chose that moment to come up to the pair, and believe her, she wasn’t particularly possessive but she did quirk an eyebrow as the man walked away.

Michaela smirked intent on teasing her, “He came to ask for my number. You better put a ring on it, wouldn’t want anyone to blow me off my feet now”

Laurel laughed, “Please, you know he’s got nothing on me” 

Michaela leaned into her, “Of course he doesn’t” she said with as much sincerity as she could muster. She wasn’t particularly keen on public displays of affection, but she loved when Laurel was confident. She couldn’t help when she leaned in and pecked her mouth.

Afterwords, Laurel stopped having those seemingly incessant feelings of self doubt. They had dinner that day and Laurel was much more open than she had been these past few weeks.

__________________

Within a week, Laurel told her that she had gotten them reservations at a fancy 5-star ship restaurant. 

She wanted to tease her, “It isn’t our anniversary is it? It seems a little special..”

Laurel maintained a stoic face, but Michaela could see the panic in her blue eyes, “I just want to do something nice for you”

“How are you so charming all the time? Do you drink something?” Michaela laughed as she kissed her.  
__________

 

Laurel was a nervous wreck, she loved Michaela, she was such a great person. She couldn’t picture anyone better to spend her life with. But she was nervous, maybe Michaela wouldn’t want to marry her because she was a girl? She knew it was stupid, but self-doubt in these life-changing moments is inevitable. 

Days before she had picked out a beautiful red gown for Michaela, and she’d gotten a navy one for herself. She wanted her proposal to be as close to Michaela’s ideal, Disney proposal as possible.

So that included making sure Michaela looked like the princess she was. She also knew that she wanted to outdo Aiden’s proposal. Doing that would be easy enough though, since he asked after sex. But she was Laurel Castillo, anything she did, especially things she loved, she did with passion and purpose. She wasn’t doing this for herself, it was mostly for Michaela, and she loved Michaela.

 

__________________

Dinner was a fun affair mainly because Michaela chose every moment to tease her. 

When Laurel ordered the most expensive brand of champagne, she chose that moment to make a comment, “Oh wow, is that Boërl & Kroff Brut Rose? Hmmm, must be a very special evening” and she enjoyed the way Laurel’s eyes briefly widened. 

“Awww look at how cute that married couple is” The evening went on with Michaela casually alluding to their wedding, or a proposal in some shape or form. Laurel was pensive, as if she was figuring it out.

 

That didn’t deter Michaela in the slightest.

 

When desert finally arrived, the ring was resting beautifully on the top, like a delicate garnish. 

 

Michaela glanced up at Laurel who was smiling. “So will you?”

 

Michaela casually picked up the ring and sarcastically told her, “I would have never guessed you were proposing. Why would I ever marry you?” 

She slipped the ring on her finger, admired it, and donned a happy smile on her face. 

 

“Of course, I’d marry you!” She kissed Laurel, “How did you know that this was the proposal of my dreams… besides it being a cliche?”

Laurel laughed, relieved, “I asked your foster sister, Cara”

Michaela teared up, “You did all of that for me?”

“Of course, I wanted to lower the probability that you’d say no”

When Michaela lightly smacked her arm, she amended, “You know I’d do anything for you”

That night Michaela had one of the best orgasms of her entire life, but that’s a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this pairing a little bit of justice, I'm new to the series, so if anything seems off that's probably why.


End file.
